Songbird Serenade/Galería
My Little Pony: La Película Spike holding a Songbird Serenade cutout MLPTM.png Spike singing on top of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png Spike falls off of Twilight's whiteboard MLPTM.png Spike lying on the throne room floor MLPTM.png Twilight covering up Spike with her wing MLPTM.png Bodyguards make a path through the crowd MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade posing for photos MLPTM.png Songbird posing for another photo MLPTM.png Photo Finish taking photos of Songbird MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "set up for my sound check" MLPTM.png Twilight introduces herself to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight splatters cake on Songbird's jacket MLPTM.png Ponies shocked by Songbird's messy jacket MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "caked in cake?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Storm Creatures torturing the ponies MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade singing in a cage MLPTM.png Storm Creature shaking Songbird's cage MLPTM.png Storm Creature silencing Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight Sparkle being carted into Canterlot MLPTM.png Songbird looking at Twilight from her cage MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade standing on stage MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "and now, to celebrate" MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "still here in one piece" MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade pointing at the Mane Six MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade beginning her performance MLPTM.png Songbird sings "some see crazy where I see love" MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade singing "you fall so low" MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade singing "soar so high" MLPTM.png Songbird's backup dancers appear on stage MLPTM.png Songbird and backup dancers performing on stage MLPTM.png Songbird performing with backup dancers and birds MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade performs and sings Rainbow MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade performing with her dancers MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade takes off into the air MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade swoops down from the sky MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over the audience MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade sings "as the sun comes out" MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade continues singing in the credits MLPTM.jpg Songbird Serenade singing during the credits MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade posing in the credits MLPTM.png Mercancía My Little Pony The Movie All About Songbird Serenade figure.jpg My Little Pony The Movie All About Songbird Serenade packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Sparkling & Spinning Skirt Songbird Serenade figure.jpg MLP The Movie Sparkling & Spinning Skirt Songbird Serenade packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle & Songbird Serenade Festival Friends Set.jpg MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle & Songbird Serenade Festival Friends packaging.jpg MLP The Movie Singing Songbird Serenade electronic toy.jpg MLP The Movie Singing Songbird Serenade packaging.jpg Build-a-Bear Songbird Serenade plush.jpg My Little Pony The Movie Blu-ray + DVD cover.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 sub cover.jpg‎ MLP The Movie Prequel issue 3 credits page.jpg MLP The Movie Prequel combined sub covers by Tony Fleecs.jpg MLP The Movie Friends and Foes cover.jpg My Little Pony The Movie My Busy Book.jpg My Little Pony Pinkie Pie Steps Up book cover.jpg China Glaze Songbird Serenade-themed nail polish kit.jpg Misceláneo Songbird Serenade arte promocional.png MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade official artwork.png Trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Second trailer promo shot of Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade arrives MLPTM.jpg MLP The Movie Hasbro website - Songbird Serenade.png MLP The Movie Moviepilot - Photo Finish taking Songbird's picture.jpg My Little Pony La Película póster oficial latino.jpg My Little Pony The Movie new poster by Lionsgate.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast desktop wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie entire cast mobile wallpaper.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade "7weeks" poster.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade '4weeks' poster.jpg MLP The Movie Songbird Serenade '1week' poster.jpg Toy Fair 2017 Investor Presentation - MLP The Movie All Star Supporting Cast.jpg Songbird Serenade SDCC statue.jpg|Estatua en exhibición de Songbird Serenade en la Comic-Con de San Diego 2017. Categoría:Galería de Personaje